Love you until my dying day
by Argentinechica94
Summary: Kurt surprises Blaine for his senior prom. One-shot, pure fluff!


"Can't you reschedule or something?" he asked quietly, almost pleading. Kurt's heart broke a little bit more at that. He knew how much Blaine wanted him there. Heck, Kurt knew how much _he_ wanted to be there. But there didn't seem to be a way out of this one.

"I wish I could," he whispered sadly, "but they need me here. I'm the new intern, and this is a major meeting. I can't miss it."

Kurt heard him exhale into the phone, knowing what that meant. Blaine understood that he had a commitment, but he was devastated that Kurt would miss his senior prom. That was the problem with being a year older than your boyfriend. While Blaine finished off high school back in Ohio, Kurt was off in New York, interning for a fashion magazine and experiencing the next chapter in his life. Granted, they weren't _that _far away from each other, but with both of them living busy schedules, it was a rare occasion when they got to visit in person instead of on the phone or through Skype.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt started, but he wasn't able to finish.

"No, Kurt, I get it. This job is a big opportunity for you. You shouldn't miss such a big meeting just to accompany your boyfriend to his senior prom." Despite Blaine's attempt at sounding casual, Kurt clearly heard the sadness in his voice. "Besides, you need to save up money so when I get there, it won't be such a problem finding a place."

Hating how noble his boyfriend could be, Kurt sighed. "I love you," he said with as much emotion as he could muster.

"I love you, too. See you later." The line went dead.

Kurt placed his phone on his bedside table and threw himself on his bed, finally letting out the tears that threatened to burst out of him throughout the entire conversation. He sobbed until the pillow beneath him was almost soaked through; until all the guilt washed out of him and he was just left with exhaustion. Just as his eyes were slowly closing, his phone rang. He jumped, startled at the sudden noise that interrupted the earlier silence, and practically dived for his phone.

Checking his caller ID, he saw that it was his boss, Isabelle Klempt . In other words, the last person he really wanted to talk to right now. He swiped the "Answer" button on his screen and put the phone next to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hummel," she greeted. "I have news about this Saturday's meeting."

He sighed. _Great_, he thought. _That's exactly what I want to talk about right now._ "What news?"

"There is a conflict with that date. Someone higher up on the business ladder has something more important to do, and has decided to postpone the meeting until next week."

Kurt froze. Postpone? Until _next week_? That means...

"So... just to clarify. The meeting isn't this Saturday?"

Isabelle sighed in annoyance. "That's what I just said, Hummel. No, the meeting is _not _this Saturday, it's _next _Saturday. I better see you there. _Don't forget._" And with that, she hung up.

The phone slipped from his numb fingers as he sat, still frozen, on the edge of his bed. Gradually, the realization started to surge through him, and his face broke out into a huge smile. Suddenly, he jumped up and gave a loud squeal of happiness and relief. He was free this weekend!

"Oh, I have to call Blaine and tell him!" he shrieked, snatching his phone up and scrambling to hit Blaine's speed dial. But just as he was about to hit "Call", he stopped.

_This is the perfect opportunity_, he thought excitedly. Making a quick decision, he changed contacts and started the call. As it connected, he raced to his computer, opening a new tab.

"Rachel? You want to come to Lima with me this weekend?"

* * *

Blaine examined his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his bow tie and patting his gelled hair self-consciously. Realizing something was missing, he reached behind him for the boutonniere, pinning it to his suit. Staring at himself, dressed for his final prom, he sighed. He wasn't as excited as he should be. How could he be? Kurt wasn't going to be there this time. He'd never gone to prom without him. Kurt made him feel safe, made him forget about the disastrous Sadie Hawkins dance from years ago.

From downstairs, he heard his mom calling him. "Blaine! It's almost time to go!"

"Coming!" he called down. Adjusting the small flower one more time, he made his way out of his room and down the stairs. His mom was waiting near the front door, holding a camera, smiling brightly. "Mom... I don't feel like taking pictures this year."

"Nonsense!" she scolded. "You can't go to prom without taking pictures first!"

When Blaine didn't move from his position at the bottom of the stairs, with his head down and shoulders hunched over, she sighed and made her way over to him. Cupping his cheeks in her hands, she forced him to look her in the eyes. "I know, sweetheart. You miss him. But he just couldn't be here. He explained it to you, and he was really sorry about it. So, go have fun!" she said. "I know that will make him feel better about all this."

Blaine gave her a weak smile and nodded slightly, allowing her to give him a soft kiss on his forehead before going back for the camera. He tried his best to look happy as she snapped picture after picture, but she finally took pity on him and let him go with one final peck on the cheek.

As he sat behind the wheel of his car, checking all the essentials before heading out, his eyes fell on a light blue object on the floor of his passenger side. Blaine frowned and reached for it, his eyes widening when he saw what he held in his hands.

It was the boutonniere he had bought for Kurt, the one that matched his exactly. He had bought it before he found out that his boyfriend wouldn't be able to make it. Blaine had picked a light blue flower this time because he thought they would go perfectly with Kurt's eyes. Blaine swiped furiously at his own eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. He wouldn't cry. Not tonight. He would do his best to have fun. For Kurt.

With that thought, he started his drive to McKinley.

* * *

"Rachel!" someone shrieked, running up to her and hugging her. As they separated, Rachel saw that it was Tina, Mike following a little ways behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you guys!" Rachel said, flashing her bright smile at the couple. "Oh, you two look adorable! I love your dress, Tina!"

Tina grinned and twirled around once so her dress could be seen from all sides. "Thanks!"

Rachel turned to look at the tall Asian standing next to Tina. "Mike, how are you?"

"Great, life is going good," he replied, "and it's even better now that I'm here with Tina again."

They smiled broadly at each other and leaned in to kiss each other softly. Before Rachel could comment on it, however, someone else was attacking her in a tight hug from behind. "Rachel, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Brittany!" Rachel laughed, turning so she could hug the blonde. "Oh goodness, I've missed you guys so much!" she admitted, seeing more New Directions coming over, including Sam, Joe, Artie and Sugar. She gave each of them a hug, asking how they were and how glee club was doing. Finally, Rachel turned serious and asked quietly, "Where's Blaine?"

All of them looked at each other sadly, and Brittany said, "He's not having much fun. His unicorn isn't here to dance with him." As she explained this, she pointed to a corner of the gym, and Rachel followed her finger. Her eyes fell on a short boy standing alone, silently sipping from his cup, looking rather depressed. He did seem to be bouncing a little to the music, but apart from that, he wasn't very excited.

"I'll be right back," Rachel said, winking at her old friends and whispering, "I know a way to cheer him up."

The New Directions gave her confused looks as she made her way towards Blaine. He wasn't looking in her direction, so he didn't see her until she had thrown herself at him with a loud shriek. "Blaine!"

Having turned just in time, Blaine caught Rachel in his arms, and she hugged him tight, barely giving him room to breathe. "Rachel?" he gasped. "What- how- why are you here?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone asking me that?" she mumbled. "I came to see all my friends, silly! That includes you!"

"Wow... well, it's great to see you!" Blaine smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh, don't pretend like I don't know how sad you are. You're being ridiculously obvious, and if you haven't forgotten, I live with your boyfriend. I know what's going on."

"Rachel..." Blaine sighed. "Please, not now."

"Yes, now! Look, I know Kurt couldn't be here, but that doesn't mean you can't have any fun at all! And that's why I'm here!" she finished happily, smiling at him.

Blaine stopped himself from rolling his eyes at her. He appreciated her trying to make him feel better, but the fact was, she wasn't Kurt. And that's who he needed right now. "Thanks for the offer, Rach, but-"

"Oh, shoot!" she exclaimed. She seemed to be searching in her tiny purse for something. "I think I forgot my phone outside! I was calling Kurt to tell him I made it to school, and I must have dropped it out there!"

Blaine immediately saw a way out of this situation and, much more importantly, out of this gym. "Don't worry, I'll go find it."

Rachel immediately gave him a relieved smile, almost as if she had been hoping he would say just that. "Oh, would you?" she said sweetly, clearly trying to act innocent.

"Sure," he said, looking confused at her reaction. "I'll be back."

Blaine rushed out the doors and into the cool air. _Thank goodness_, he sighed. Being in there was unbearable. He took a minute to breathe in the fresh air before starting to search for Rachel's phone. Unfortunately, he had no idea where to start looking. _I guess I'll just walk around until I find it, _he thought. _Gives me more time to myself, at least. _

As he slowly made his way around the gym, he heard thunder in the distance. Blaine glanced up and saw some storm clouds moving closer. _Great. Just great. It's going to rain any second now._ He tried to hurry his search a little bit, knowing that if it rained, Rachel's phone could be ruined. Not to mention his suit. But as he turned a corner, he heard something else. Music.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

Blaine felt like he was in a daze as he followed the sound. He knew that song. He knew that _voice. _But... it couldn't be. He turned another corner, finding himself in a little clearing, rose pedals all around the ground, a boom box not far away. And in the middle of this clearing stood Kurt, dressed in a suit tailored to fit his body perfectly. He was smiling as Blaine approached, yet he kept singing.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I'm loving you more and more_

_Listen to my heart_

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Come back to me_

_And forgive everything_

Blaine's eyes teared up as he reached his boyfriend, Kurt's voice surrounding him, sounding like an angel as always. Kurt paused for breath, still giving him a brilliant smile, before continuing with the song.

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring_

_But I love you_

_til the end of time_

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his as he finished his part, tears threatening to spill over as he looked at him. Blaine was still in shock at seeing Kurt standing here, singing one of their favorite songs to him. Before either of them could speak, Blaine took over the song.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

As he sang softly, Blaine took Kurt in his arms and began to sway with the music. Kurt eventually joined him, harmonizing with him just right like he always did.

_I will love you_

_until my dying day_

_Come what way_

_Come what may_

They both stopped singing at the same time and just looked at each other, drinking in the fact that they were here, together, singing a love song and dancing in the moonlight. Blaine leaned his head forward until his forehead touched Kurt's, rubbing their noses together slightly. Kurt quietly sang one more line, staring straight into Blaine's eyes.

_I will love you until my dying day_

The CD continued to play softly as the boys swayed on the spot. Kurt, no longer able to resist, touched his lips against Blaine's, pressing a gentle kiss there before pulling away, heart beating fast at being reunited with the love of his life. Blaine made a small noise of protest at the shortness of the kiss, making Kurt giggle.

Finally, Blaine was able to find his voice. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, looking amused. "What, are you not excited to see me after so long?" he teased.

"No, of course I'm excited! I'm thrilled, actually! I just- you said you were-"

"The meeting was postponed until next weekend," Kurt explained quietly, placing a finger on Blaine's lips to prevent him from interrupting. "I got the call from my boss shortly after my conversation with you. But, I figured this was the perfect chance to surprise my boyfriend."

"You are amazing," Blaine said breathlessly, kissing him with more passion than the last kiss. For a moment, both boys were lost in the feel of each other, hands grasping at suit jackets and getting tangled in hair. When oxygen became necessary, they separated, only to go back in for more.

As they paused to catch their breath, Blaine noticed something. "Kurt," he began, looking at his boyfriend suspiciously, "is that the boutonniere I bought you?"

Glancing down at the small flower, Kurt couldn't help but blush slightly. "Um... yes. Yes it is. It's beautiful, by the way. It matches my eyes."

"But... I never took that out of my car."

"Yes, well, clearly you forgot to _lock_ your car," Kurt replied, looking slightly sheepish. "I saw it on the way here, and I thought it was perfect, so I wanted to wear it. I honestly didn't think it would be unlocked, but sure enough..." He didn't finish his sentence, knowing he didn't have to. "And don't worry," he added, "I locked your car afterward."

Blaine stared at Kurt in disbelief. Shaking his head and laughing, he tugged Kurt forward and smashed his lips against his again, relishing in the fact that he actually could kiss him right now. Oh, how he had missed this.

In the middle of their kiss, Blaine felt a drop of water fall on his face. He drew back in surprise, looking up at the sky as more water rained down. As they stared, the rain came down harder, practically pouring. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before starting to laugh at the ridiculous circumstance.

"I guess we better hurry inside. I doubt these suits are made to get wet. I _know _my boom box isn't." Kurt rushed to get the boom box out of the rain, stashing it under the roof over one of the gym doors. He turned to see Blaine standing in the same spot, smiling and staring up at the rain with his eyes closed. Kurt smiled at the sight and made his way over to him. "Come on, water boy," he said, grabbing Blaine's hand to guide him inside. However, Blaine pulled on his hand to keep him there. Kurt frowned and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "For coming and singing to me and... and just being the perfect boyfriend."

Kurt's heart swelled and his eyes filled with tears. "Of course. Any time." He offered his arm to Blaine. "Shall we?"

"One more thing," Blaine said. He slowly moved so he was inches from Kurt. "There's one thing I've always wanted to do," he whispered, his breath warm on Kurt's face. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, he pulled him in and kissed him with as much passion and love as he could put into it. Kurt, rather surprised, responded with equal passion, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. They kissed for several seconds before breaking apart, the rain continuing to fall around them.

Blaine looked at Kurt with love in his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's nose softly, taking his hand and starting for the gym. Despite the rain, this night had been perfect. He got to see his boyfriend, who would soon be joining him in New York, _finally_. He got to dance with him on the night of his senior prom. And he got a kiss in the rain. As he did so many other times, Kurt wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He clung to Blaine's arm and leaned his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I love you, too."


End file.
